


Cinder’s Operations

by mediadetective1



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Multi, Relationship(s), Sex, Thriller, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediadetective1/pseuds/mediadetective1
Summary: Cinder specializes in infiltration and stealth, she will do whatever it takes to complete a mission. The question is which are the missions she has to do, and which ones are personal ones?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Everyone, Cinder Fall/Glynda Goodwitch, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Sienna Kahn, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first smut fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, it’ll be Cinder specific, and I have chapter ideas (as shown with the Characters) but I’ll listen to your ideas. Just liked the idea of a thrilling spy edge to a smutty story focused on Cinder. It’ll mostly be just shameless stuff, but there will be some genuine fluff here and there. Hope you enjoy this work in progress.


	2. Illusions Don’t Hide Everything (Cinder x Emerald)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since they first met, Cinder knew Emerald would be a great ally. Cinder was originally going to just manipulate her, but after working with and talking with Emerald, she sees her as a true friend. Cinder also finds Emerald’s obvious crush on her cute, it’s about time something was done about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut story and first fanfic in general, so I want to hear all the criticism you have. But I just want you to have a fun time reading this and future chapters to come. Hope you enjoy.

Today was the day of Beacon’s Dance, a day where every Beacon student and transfer student go in dresses and suits to have fun, a time where there will be barely anyone except for some security in the school, the perfect time to infiltrate the tower of the school to inject a little virus into its technology. Cinder Fall laid out the plan perfectly, that she would go into the tower as her partners, Emerald and Mercury, check the security at the ballroom to see how much officers will go after Cinder if one of them at the tower happens to be able to call for backup. “Any questions?” Cinder asked, Mercury replied with, “Do we have to do anything else after things cool down?” Cinder thought a bit and said “Not really, you may do whatever you like after it’s all over Mercury, though....” she looks at Emerald, “I’d like to talk to you once I get to the ball. Would you mind that?” Emerald shakes her head, “No, I don’t mind at all, any particular reason why?” “Not really, I just love talking with you,” Cinder replies with a smile. Emerald blushes a little, “T-Thanks for the compliment.” “Adorable...” Cinder thinks, “Well, I want to look my best, so I’m going to take a shower,” she stretches a bit, “I’ll be in there for a bit, so you two can do whatever you want.” She walks away in the dorm bathroom to take her shower. 

*After a few minutes* 

Mercury leans up to Emerald, “Looks like you’ve got yourself a date.” Emerald jumps a bit, “Oh no, it’s not like that, we’ll just be two friends talking....in a ballroom....probably dancing....and maybe looking at the night shy.” Mercury gives her a “really,” look. “Don’t look at me like that,” she pouted, “I just don’t want to think it’s more than what it might be.” “Come on Em, this could be a good chance to tell her how you feel, and who knows, you might get lucky,” Mercury whispered. Emerald’s face turns red at thinking of the idea, “I-I’ll try....thanks Merc.” “Anytime Em. Anyway, I’m off, forgot to get suit, so I’m going to try to find one last minute,” Mercury exclaimed. As Emerald rolls her eyes at Mercury’s laziness, he walks out of the dorm and leaves. 

“Hey Emerald!” Cinder shouted from the bathroom. “Uh Yeah,” Emerald stood up, “I’m finishing up, but I forgot to bring my towel with me to the shower, could you please bring it and lay it uptop of the door?” Emerald blushed a bit at the prospect of going into the bathroom as Cinder was showering, but she swallowed a bit and said “sure,” as she went in. Emerald went through the steam throughout the room, making it hot in there, and found the towel. As she turned, she saw Cinder in the shower, the door and the rest of the glass was covered in steam, so she could only see her silhouette, but Emerald was still feeling hot and bothered. She walks up to the door and puts the towel over it, “Here you go.” “Thank you Emerald, can’t believe I forgot about the towel,” Cinder says as she showers herself and leans on the glass a bit, relaxing, showing her backside a bit. Emerald silently jumps, her face completely red, “N-No problem Cinder.” Emerald stares a bit. 

Emerald tries to leave, but she bites her lip and stays. She opens the door and leaves it open a bit, making it seem like she left, but she uses her semblance to make herself seem like she isn’t there. Cinder stops the shower, walks out with her towel on, with her hair and skin shining from shower. Emerald is blown away, seeing how beautiful she is. “I shouldn’t be doing this, it’s so wrong, but it feels so good,” Emerald thinks. Cinder, seemingly hearing something, walks over towards Emerald’s direction. Emerald silently freaks out, with Cinder right in front of her. After Cinder is so close to her, that they’re lips are barely an inch apart. After a bit of tension, Cinder shrugs, “Guess it was just my imagination.” Emerald is completely red and decides to silently leave, in her eyes almost being caught, not knowing Cinder knew she was there all along. Cinder could hear Emerald’s breathing with keen senses and wanted to tease her. 

Later that day, the sun was setting and everyone setting up for the dance. Emerald and Mercury get dressed, and Cinder walks out of the bathroom with her black dress. “Looking good,” Mercury compliments, “Thank you, you look good for someone who found a suit last minute.” Mercury grumbles a little. “You look quite beautiful though Emerald,” Emerald smiles, “Nah, you look better than me.” “You need to be more confident in yourself. Either way, I’m counting on both of you,” Cinder says as her dress transforms into her leather suit. Emerald, seeing her tight stealth suit and exposed cleavage, says without thinking “You look amazing.” Emerald mentally panics, but Cinder smiles and said “Thank you very much Emerald, I try my best.” Mercury sees it and says “I think you try a bit too hard honestly, where’d you even get that?” Cinder responded by saying, “Salem gave it to me, it’s main form is this suit, but the materials make it easy to switch it to whatever I want thanks to my powers. And just in general, I look good in both,” Cinder smirks as she finishes. She then goes to the window, “I’ll see you at the ballroom, have fun,” she finished as she jumped out of the window, using parkour to scale the buildings and get to a good vantage point to wait. Emerald and Mercury leave the dorm and goes to the ballroom. 

*After the events in the show up to when Cinder gets to the Ballroom and changes to her dress* 

Cinder went through door, in her dress, going into the crowd as the guards were almost right behind her. Her heart was racing, currently in a thrill high, and had an interesting interaction with that girl Ruby Rose. As she thought of what do with her and all the other thoughts in her head, she found Emerald and Mercury. “I see you two are having a fine time,” she says as she comes up to them, she whispered “You two did a great job, saved me some trouble along the way, thank you.” Both of them nod. “You may go Mercury, do what you like,” Mercury nods, “Thanks, there was a hottie that seems into me, so I’m going to be busy, you two have fun night!” He winks to Emerald as he leaves. Cinder puts her hand up, beckoning Emerald to dance with her, Emerald takes it and they slowly dance. Emerald blushes a little, but enjoys the dance nonetheless, she asks, “So...what did you want to talk about?” Cinder answers saying, “I wanted to talk to you about a few things, mainly about how you’re feeling.” Emerald says, “I’m doing well, and I’m having a good time....with you, and Merc,” Cinder smiles, “I’m glad, you deserve a good time,” Emerald blushes a bit more at that, and as they dance, they get close enough so they’re ear to ear, “Also, how about tonight? Has it been fun, being in the middle of everything, hiding in plain sight, possibly being caught, but going through it, succeeding.” Emerald thinks a bit, and responds, “Yeah, it is weirdly fun to do this type of stuff, gives me a feeling that I don’t have that much, a,” before she finishes, Cinder finishes for her, “Thrill?” Emerald nods, Cinder then holds Emerald’s hand and lays it on her heart. Emerald’s face turns completely red, not only is she in a way she’s touching Cinder in one of the best ways possible, she can also feel Cinder’s heart beat race. “The thrill keeps me alive, there’s very few things greater than the work I do, tonight has been amazing, and I want to end it perfectly, with you,” Cinder told her, Emerald in her head, “Holy fucking shit, is she serious?” Cinder gets closer to her and whispers, “Next time you try taking a peek, control your breathing a bit better,” she says before kissing Emerald in the lips. Though surprised, by both the kiss and that Cinder knew she was watching her before, Emerald still kissed back. They started getting passionate about it too. After a bit, they break, and Cinder says “Let’s go to the dorm, where there aren’t any prying eyes.” Emerald nods and they walk back to the dorm, unknown to Emerald and almost Cinder, with Ms. Glynda Goodwitch watching them leave. 

After some walking, they reached the dorm room. “Hey...how did you know I was watching you...and aren’t you mad?” Emerald asked, Cinder laughed, “Angry? Oh Emerald, not even close, I actually loved your attempt. And I’m the last person to judge anyone voyeurism.” Emerald’s eyes widened a bit, “You peek at girls too?” she asked, Cinder responded, “Not in awhile, I used to peek a bit on Salem, she did tell me to hone my stealth skills, and I did just that. But enough about that, it’s about time we started.” She pins Emerald to the wall, making out with her, Cinder completely dominating Emerald’s tongue. After a bit, they take a moment to breath. Cinder says “If you don’t want to go too far, we can-“ Emerald puts her finger on Cinder’s lips, “Hell no, I’ve been waiting for this forever, we’re doing this!” She exclaims as she moves Cinder on one of the beds, uptop of her, she then realizes what she did as Cinder smirks, “Oh I do love it when they’re feisty.” As the embarrassment and excitement takes Emerald’s face, Cinder flips them over, she then slowly takes off her black dress, revealing she had nothing underneath it, only exception being her signature choker. Lit by the moonlight, Emerald would swear she was seeing a dark angel, staring at Cinder’s perfect D cup breasts and athletically fit body. “Let’s take your beautiful dress off, shall we?” as Cinder says that, she pulls Emerald’s face on her chest, as she unzips the zipper for the green dress on her back. Emerald, with very little resistance left, starts sucking and licking on her left breast as she grips the right one. Cinder smiles, finding it adorable, it’s cut short though after she takes her dress off, revealing Emerald’s nude body, Emerald moves on the bed, closing her legs out of embarrassment and covers her C cup breasts. 

Cinder then opens them, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed by, nothing will leave this room,” crawls in front of her, “Relax, and enjoy yourself. I’ll take charge, I’ll be gentle at first, but I’m going to make you scream tonight.” Emerald sweats a little, but then she feels a slight rubbing at her entrance, she realizes Cinder is rubbing a single finger on it, slowly and enticing. Emerald moans a little, “You’re so wet so fast, so cute. Is this what you felt when you were watching my ass?” Cinder flirts as she kisses and very lightly bites Emerald’s neck. Emerald says, “Yes....yes yes.....I really just wanted to go into that shower with you.” Cinder smirks, “I wouldn’t have minded, I would’ve allowed you in with open arms,” Cinder then goes down, slowly sucks on Emerald’s right nipple, then pinches the other. Emerald moans in ecstasy, “Oh!...Fuck....” Cinder continues to slowly destroy Emerald’s chest as she keeps rubbing her. After Cinder gets her nipples erected, she gets up, puts something on, and then goes uptop of Emerald, “This is when the rough part begins.” Emerald feels something start going through her pussy, as she gasps, she realizes Cinder put on a strap on. Emerald starts breathing heavily, Cinder cups her cheek, “Does it hurt?” Emerald shakes her head, “It did at first, but it feels good, go as hard as you want. 

Cinder nods and starts thrusting, Emerald keeps moaning and screaming a little. The more time goes on, the more fast and rough Cinder gets with her thrusts, with Emerald just loving every second of it. “Cinder..uh....I-I’m...about...uh...too...” Emerald tried to say, Cinder just smirked and raised Emerald’s legs with her hands, she started thrusting uncontrollably. Then, with one last scream, Emerald came, spraying the strap on and her own chest with it. Emerald couldn’t do anything but pant as Cinder pulled out and threw the strap on away, Emerald seeing Cinder as quite wet herself. 

Cinder then crawls on the bed, laying next to Emerald. “You....were....fantastic...” Emerald tried to say, Cinder replied, “You were perfect yourself.” Cinder brought Emerald in for an embrace, both cuddling each other. “Thanks Cinder,” Emerald said, Cinder you looked out the window into the nought and just kisses Emerald on the forehead, “Thank you.”


	3. Duel of the Tongues (Cinder x Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of boredom, Cinder wants to look for some fun. She challenges Yang to a private fight, shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve listened to some criticism from some of you and have made vast improvements to my writing style. This chapter also has more sex in it than the last. Hope you enjoy it.

After a long few days, boring classes, and uneventful afternoons, Cinder wanted a challenge. The tests were easy for her, the team training was a piece of cake, etc. The only thing that caught her interest was the sparring classes, it gave her a chance to study her potential enemies’ moves and styles, the main teacher for the class, Glynda Goodwitch, was some spectacular eye candy, and the fights were generally just fun to look at. 

Though there were two fighters that always caught her interest, the first one was Pyrrha, which was an obvious one, she is the most promising Beacon student by a long shot and was the most likely to be a potential threat to Cinder, physically at the very least. Then there’s Yang, a cocky and confident hand to hand fighter. She’s a top heavy blonde, but strong as a tank. Other than her obvious features, her hand to hand combat style took Cinder’s attention, everyone had a sword or spear, but Yang only used her fists and her shotgun gauntlets. Cinder is a master at hand to hand combat, but seeing someone use it as her main style made her interested. 

Cinder was curious if she was allowed to have private sparring matches, but she didn’t care to ask, allowed or not, she wanted to have some fun. She did hear that Beacon had a gym that gets shut down later at night. She decided to talk to Yang after class. 

“Hello Ms. Xiao Long, may I speak with you?” Cinder asks. 

“Oh, sure. Cinder right? Just call me Yang.” Yang exclaimed. 

Cinder nodded and motioned Yang to follow her, bring her to a corner in the hallway. “So, what’d you want to talk about?” Yang asked. 

“I watched you fight a few times, you’re style caught my curiosity,” she exclaimed, “I thought it was interesting, and I thought I should master all of my skills so I’ll be prepared for anything. I wanted to know if you’d be interested in a more private sparring match, to help hone my skills and all.” She says with a little bit of a seductive tone when she said “private sparring,” but back to innocent for the rest of it. 

Yang scratched the back of her head, saying, “I’d love to help, but I’m not sure if private sparring is allowed, might have to do it in class or something.” 

After Yang says that, the dark haired beauty lightly pulls on the tie on the blonde brawler’s school uniform, “Is that fear I’m hearing? Heh, I thought you were more brave than that.” 

Yang blushes a bit, but goes back to her confident demeanor, “Well, what did you have in mind exactly?” 

Cinder smirks a bit, gets near her face, and talks slowly, “Well, I want to go all the way with the sparring, and I feel like Glynda would stop us. I just want no pulled punches. Meet me at the gym tonight, there won’t be anyone there late at night. Just you and me. See ya there.” She lets go of her tie and walks away, giving a little bit of extra sway to her hips. 

The blonde brawler watched the dark haired beauty walk away, feeling both challenged and slightly aroused. She wouldn’t lie, seeing those hips sway left and right was a treat for the eyes, and though she got a mysterious vibe from her, she still liked a bit of danger. But she shakes her head and thought more of the fight to come. 

*Later that day, at Team RWBY’s dorm* 

“Where are you going sis?” Ruby asked. 

As Yang is putting on a yellow sports bra, with her signature burning heart on the right side, and tight black gym pants with yellow stripes, all showing off her very muscular stomach. She explains to Ruby saying, “Just going on a late night jog, might not be back for a bit.” Ruby nodded, accepting it, though Weiss and Blake on they’re individual beds look at her with suspicion, thinking there might be more to it, but don’t say anything. 

After jogging for a bit, hyping herself up for the sparring match with Cinder, she notices that the sun has set. She then goes to the gym, tries to sneak in so no one would see her go in. She got in, only to see the place mostly dark, as she walked through the gym, with punching bags and weights all over the place, Yang just figured she got there before Cinder. 

But little did the brawler know, she feels herself being tackled from behind, right arm behind her back and face on the ground. She can hear a slow but enticing voice next to her ear, “I forgot to mention, I don’t fight fair.” Yang recognized the voice as the same fiery eyed woman who challenged her to be there. “Good, I like it when things are difficult,” Yang said as she hit the back of her head on Cinder’s face, predicting that she’d be there telling from how close the voice seemed. 

Cinder takes the hit and steps back a bit, wiping her forehead, smirking, “Impressive, you’ll definitely be a worthy opponent.” 

Yang got up, seeing Cinder’s figure, she seemed to be wearing a red sports bra, with a zipper on it, and black gym pants, though Yang noticed they both looked really tight on her. She also noticed her overall body was very fit and had some muscle to it, which intoxicated Yang even more. She tries to ignore the provocative clothing and confidently smirks, saying, “You better bet I am Cinder, I’ll admit you did get me by surprise, but thats not going to happen again.” 

The dark haired beauty smiles and says, “We’ll see about that,” as she raises her fists and gets ready to fight. 

The fight truly begins, with the brawler giving a flurry of blows, then Cinder attempts to dodge them, she succeeds for the most part, though Yang still gets some hits in. Cinder retaliates by kicking Yang’s leg and as she’s momentarily stunned Cinder gets a good right hook on Yang’s face. The fight goes on like this for a bit, it’s mainly Yang’s tank brawler style versus Cinder’s more quick but powerful style of fighting. It also makes it more interesting seeing as Cinder isn’t using her Maiden Powers in the fight, she thought it’d make it far too easy, and she thought that training her own physical abilities would be better in case of a scenario where she can’t use her powers. 

Throughout the fight, Cinder uses the darkness to go through the multiple punching bags to confuse and disorient the brawler to get in some good hits, though some of them were more playful, making Yang more and more annoyed. Yang tries to predict her tactics and hits Cinder a few times anticipating some of her movements. Though Cinder became more and more unpredictable as Yang got more and more angry, activating her semblance. 

“Feeling tired already?” Cinder says, trying to get Yang more mad. 

Yang’s eyes start turning red and her hair glowing golden colors, “I’m just getting started!” 

Yang starts quickly punching Cinder, though Cinder starts dodging them easily. This was her plan, to make her angry and annoyed enough to start throwing her fists without thinking, she takes this to her advantage by getting in powerful hits as she dodges, particularly uppercutting Yang. Also getting her in a choke hold, “I must say, you’ve gone beyond my expectations, though still not enough to beat me. Maybe you can impress me in better ways.” Cinder says she nibbles Yang’s neck and uses a free hand to grope one of Yang’s breasts, squeezing it tightly. 

Partially confused, though also aroused, Yang is stunned a bit, but remembers the fight and steps on Cinder’s foot and the elbows her, getting a really good hit in. At that point, both were face to face, breathing heavily, sweating, and they’re auras low. After a bit of realization on Yang’s part, she walked up to Cinder, then they both passionately kiss. Dueling each other with they’re tongues, fueled by animalistic lust. Yang had thought and somewhat hoped this private fight would end up this way, Cinder was a very seductive figure in her eyes, and she couldn’t pass the opportunity to possibly get more physical with her. Cinder however knew she’d end it like this. 

Cinder quickly pushes Yang on the ground, still locked in the kiss. Though Yang attempts to flip them over, she wants to be uptop because in a way, the fight was still going down. After a struggle as they kiss, Cinder pins Yang down, but because of the passionate emotions running through her vains, her semblance is at an all time high and uses her strength to be freed from Cinder’s hands, flips them over, and with the red glow of her eyes, now Yang is pinning Cinder down. 

Cinder, surprised but still confident, says “My my, not bad, your resolve is admirable, but you’ll still fail.” 

“Says the lady under me,” Yang says with a devilish smile. She then uses her lips to pull the zipper down, revealing more of Cinder’s magnificent chest. But before she can play with said chest, the warm feeling between her legs got even more intense, because she looked down and saw Cinder’s knee rubbing her crotch area. 

As she’s distracted, Cinder took the opportunity to push Yang away, also kicks her, pushing her away for a few feet. But as she looked back up, she sees Cinder’s top fall off, seeing her bare back as if Cinder was posing, and with the little light in the room, it made Cinder’s figure more mysterious and intriguing, which makes Yang want her more. Cinder then stands up completely, revealing her tits, and seeing them Yang was blown away a bit, they were just as big as hers. 

“You want these babies, don’t you? Come get them,” Cinder said very seductively, while also squeezing her own breasts, just to make Yang even more horny than she already was. Yang with wide eyes runs toward her, trying to overpower the seductive Maiden by attempting to grapple her, but her lust gets the better of her with Cinder leg swiping her, bringing her back on the ground. Cinder immediately gets on her, by sitting on her face, ass on her face, and legs pinning down Yang’s hands, “As you enjoy my amazing bottom, let’s see what you got.” She says as she pulls up Yang’s sports bra, her chest being exposed as well. 

Yang feels her breasts being squeezed tightly, she’d moan if her mouth wasn’t blocked by the ass she almost drooled over earlier that day. She was both delighted but feels somewhat defeated by the fact Cinder got to Yang’s chest before she could get to Cinder’s. She can feel the tight squeezing along with a wet tongue and mouth on them, with a little bite to them. As Yang feels her nipples get erected, she then feels them being tightly pinched. She lets out a muffled scream. 

“Oh, your muffled moans give me so much joy. Shame you can’t truly release those screams, you must feel so defeated, I thought my victory would more difficult to achieve,” Cinder said, mocking and teasing Yang. In a mix of lust and anger, Yang uses her strength to roughly bite Cinder’s ass, making Cinder moan, “Ohh! Yes, nice to see you still have some fight in you.” Yang bites down again and also uses her tongue to touch what makes a woman weak. Cinder moans a bit more, “Ah....heheh, you sure know how to make a woman heated, done this more than once? With who I wonder, maybe I’ll make you tell me,” she says as she stands up and puts her foot on Yang’s neck. 

Yang looked, both entranced by Cinder’s body and struggling to get the foot off her neck so she can go for Cinder. “I do love that look in your red eyes, such passion, such desire,” she says and she slowly pulls her pants down, revealing no underwear, only her wet entrance. She then kneeled down, to take both her pants and Yang’s top off completely, and as she pins Yang’s arms on the ground again, Cinder slowly grinds her pussy on Yang’s muscular stomach. Moving forward and back, Cinder moaned bit by bit, while Yang tried to reach for Cinder’s breasts with her mouth, they were so close. The more Cinder moved, the more they jiggled in front of Yang, as if daring her to taste them. 

“You’re so adorable, you want them so bad, but they’re just out of reach. I can help with that, but it’ll cost you any chance of victory you could have,” Cinder said with a grin. 

Yang shook her head, looking confident, “Oh, once I get them, it’ll all be over you teasing bitch.” 

“Oh what foul language, are you sure you want me to help?” The seductive Maiden asked. 

Yang continued to struggle, but Cinder learned from last time and has an extra grip on her arms. No matter what, she can’t break free, without any option, she nods, “Go for it, but it’ll cost you.” 

Cinder smiles and lets go of her left arm, this was Yang’s opportunity to strike, she uses the one arm to quickly grip and squeeze Cinder’s right breast, extremely tightly and strongly. Cinder moaned more, still grinding on Yang, the sheer power of Yang’s hand as it gripped her. Cinder was impressed and was tempted to let Yang have her fun, but her pride and want to win wouldn’t let her, so she continued to do what she planned. 

Yang loved what she was feeling and seeing, the feeling of something big and soft in one hand, and seeing her opponent squirm, and seeing as she wasn’t as pinned down as she was, she could move her head close enough to get to the other breast. She sucked and bit down hard, mainly on the nipple area. Victory was in Yang’s hands, with all of Cinder’s moans and powerlessness, she thought it was all over and that Cinder would cum first, until something happened. She felt something suddenly get between her legs, two things to be exact. She looked down and realized what happened. 

Cinder, as she was enjoying Yang’s assault, used her free hand to go down under Yang’s pants and underwear to finger her. She was intentionally distracting Yang with the moans and pleasure she was causing. Before Yang could do anything, Cinder grinned and began to furiously finger her. Starting with two fingers, it made Yang start to moan. 

“S-Shit, this is bad,” Yang tried to say, feeling the pleasure get to her, “I can’t lose!” 

“Realizing you’re about to be defeated? Good...know this is your fault,” Cinder says as she puts a third finger in and uses her left hand to grope Yang back, proceeded by the once confident brawler to moaning louder, “If you had just struggled a little more, you could’ve gotten me, but your lust for my body got the better of you. I used it against you, and it worked perfectly.” 

After a little bit longer, it was clear Yang was seconds away from coming, but right as she’s about to orgasm, Cinder kisses her, denying her the chance to do so. With her cum spraying all over her pants and Cinder’s hand. After some heavy breathing, a sweaty Cinder stands up, licks the cum off her fingers. So exhausted, Yang could only watch as Cinder put her pussy in front of her face and fingered herself, coming all over Yang’s face. Laying there, both defeated and in a way satisfied, Yang felt many different emotions at once. 

“You were quite a challenge, be proud of that at least. Either way though, I’ve won this battle,” Cinder exclaimed. 

In a bit of defiance, Yang tried to get up a bit saying, “This isn’t over Cinder, one day we’ll have a rematch, and when that day comes, you’ll be the one on the ground.” 

Cinder gave a half smile as she put her gym wear back on, “We’ll see about that. Either way, goodnight, and good luck explaining all of that to your team.” Cinder said teasingly, seeing as Yang was looking quite messy. Cinder left, battle won, and her boredom destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just put this here to say something. Continuity is very loose in this fanfic, previous chapters might be referenced in other chapters, but it’ll probably be either subtle or you’d only notice it if you read the other chapter. But there might be subtle build up to other chapters, like the Glynda moment from the last chapter and a reference to her in this one. That’s all.


	4. New Experiences (Cinder x Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Ball, Cinder has thought more and more about the pest named Ruby, she wishes to find out her weaknesses, and what better way of doing that then acting like a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been a little while, but I’m going try to be more active, also to update my other story, On The Run. Also I want to make it clear for those who feel uncomfortable with underaged sex, Ruby in this story will be 17, it doesn’t really change anything except that she is of legal age. I just wanted to say that for those who care.

New Experiences 

A few days after the events of the Ball, Cinder grew more and more interested in a certain red hooded student named Ruby Rose. Before the night of the Ball, her only thought of Ruby was a quick remembrance of their first meeting, when Torchwick needed help with one of his Dust robbery. All that she could remember of Ruby from that night was her futile attempts to shoot her, and Torchwick bitching about how she took out the men he hired, they were common thugs though, so it was nothing to be impressed about at the time. In her first day of Beacon, she quickly remembered Ruby’s face, there was a second where she worried that Ruby would recognize the one who blocked her bullets with her mere hands, but she still kept her composure and was confident that she wouldn’t be found out. Then it was clear the red hooded girl didn’t recognize her, just innocently greeted her and went back to her dorm. 

She didn’t seem like a big deal, just a freshman student in Beacon, wanting to make it big. But her and the team she lead kept getting mentioned by Torchwick. According to him, her and her team interrupted another Dust robbery with the White Fang, destroyed one of the Atlesian Paladins they stole to supply the White Fang with, and they would’ve captured him too if it weren’t for him being saved by his colorful partner, Neo. The Fall Maiden’s curiosity was definitely raised, this girl and her team were more than just inexperienced freshman, they were an ambitious and determined group that want to be heroes. They consistently try to stop Torchwick and his operations, though it’s very clear they don’t know about Cinder and her master’s involvement, it’s still dangerous to have a determined enemy constantly intervening in your plans. Salem did tell her a story of a nuisance called Team STRQ, they were freshman just like Team RWBY, but Ozpin saw potential in them and they became his annoying pawns, though never a true threat, they were still quite an annoyance to her master. Salem told her this story so she’d learn that no matter how minor, enemies must and should be destroyed before they can become bigger problems. 

But Cinder disagreed, to an extent. She thought having enemies could be a positive experience, enemies can make you adapt, learn, be on alert, and so on. Having enemies and rivals can be fun, especially if they don’t know if you are their enemy. This thought ran through the maiden’s head for awhile, then the Ball happened. Cinder was almost bored, though it was still thrilling to infiltrate Beacon Tower, taking out all of the guards on the way in, but none of them were a challenge to her, just grunts who thought they were the elite, like most of the Atlesians. But on her way out, the red hooded girl came in through the elevator, Cinder quickly hid, she noticed Ruby had her weapon and a cute dress, she likely noticed something was wrong and left the Ball. Ruby shouted for her, ready for a fight, Cinder could easily sneak out undetected, but she liked that she was brave enough to even come in here, without backup no less, so she decided to test this girl on her skills. She walked out in the open, a fight quickly broke out, though it wasn’t long and Cinder completely outclassed Ruby, the little red hooded girl held her own, she was definitely taught well by someone, it was actually pretty fun and thrilling. After the fight, she escaped and got to the Ball, she was pretty close to being caught too, the black haired beauty thought it was worth it. 

There’s a saying, “keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” This was a saying drilled into her head, it was a good lesson for getting strategical advantages over a target, to get close to them, find out information about them, then slowly destroy them without them even knowing you are responsible. This was Cinder’s plan with Ruby. At lunch, Cinder was walking as Ruby was right behind her with a tray of food, not really paying attention, taking this to her advantage, the schemer stopped and Ruby accidentally bumped into her. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you, I got your clothes messed up,” Ruby exclaimed. 

Cinder turned around with a smile, seemingly unfazed by the food on her, “Please, I should apologize, I spaced out and stopped walking. Allow me to pay for your lunch.” 

Ruby, looking surprised, said “Oh your sweet, but I couldn’t ask that of you. Wait, your Cinder, right? The transfer student?” 

Cinder nodded, “Yes, it’s nice to see you again. Actually, I wanted to talk to you, I’ve heard a lot about you as of late.” 

The red hooded girl blushed, “Oh really? Am I getting popular enough to get the attention of higher graded students?” 

Cinder smiled, “Not exactly, I just heard some rumors and wanted to, ahem,” she leans up to Ruby’s ear, “teach you a few things, giving you a few tips from a more experienced student.” 

Ruby’s blush grew a bit more red, “Really? Ummm....what do you mean exactly?” 

Cinder slipped something in Ruby’s pocket, “Meet me in my dorm room, just you and me. I’ll see you there.” She leaves Ruby’s ear and starts walking away, smirking after seeing Ruby’s flustered face. She had a feeling the red hooded girl was attracted to women, she researched and spied on Ruby for a bit, noticing that she was getting pretty close to the Schnee on her team, plenty of signs of a crush. She was confident that Ruby would come though, she’s definitely curious telling from her look back, Ruby immediately looked at the thing she put in her pocket, it was a paper with her dorm room number.

After a few hours, it was close to nighttime, Cinder changed to more normal attire, mainly a red roll sleeve t-shirt and sweat pants. Alone in her dorm, she hears a knock on the door. Knowing who was likely in front of the door, she goes up and opens it. It was Ruby as expected, she was wearing her normal pajamas. 

Ruby’s face was entirely red, she asks “May I come in?” 

Cinder nods, “Of course, I invited you, come right in.” Ruby walks in, Cinder then closed the door, locking it saying, “Don’t worry, we’ll be alone to talk, my teammates are out.” 

“Alright. So, what do you want to talk about?” the shy girl asked. 

“You see, I heard what you did at the Ball, I was impressed, you facing off against a dangerous criminal, truly brave of you,” Cinder explained. 

Ruby, looking surprised, said “Oh, I didn’t know people knew about that. Yeah.....I didn’t know what I was thinking honestly, it was stupid of me to not call for backup, but I was super confident that I could handle it, but I didn’t catch her, so I doubt I made a difference.” 

Cinder looked sympathetic, getting closer to her saying, “I don’t think you were stupid that night, you set a great example for what huntresses should do, you took matters into your own hands, you took control of the situation. Their should be more students like you Ruby.” 

Ruby smiles a bit, “Wow...thank you...for saying that. Is that all you wanted to say?” she asked eagerly. 

Cinder gets closer, “No, you see, I wanted to reward you for your bravery. I can tell you want some more training in,” sensually whispers into Ruby’s ear, “other professions than just hunting Grimm.” 

Ruby just stood silent and flustered. 

“I can tell you’ve got a crush on the Schnee, Weiss is her name, correct? I’m sure you want her to feel good and special, what better way to prepare you than to give you some experience,” the maiden seductively says as she takes off her shirt, dropping her tits, they bounce a bit, “I can teach you step,” she squeezes one of her own tits, “by step,” she squeezes another. 

Ruby is completely hypnotized, drooling almost, for this is the first time she’s ever seen a attractive naked woman in person. She shakes her head a bit and shyly says, “I’d appreciate that if you don’t mind.” 

Cinder smirks, “I don’t mind at all.” She takes off her pants, showing that she has no underwear. She then walks to her bed and lays her naked body on it, giving a sexy pose to arouse Ruby. She says, “Do whatever you want to me.” 

“A-Are you sure? What if we’re caught?” Ruby worried. 

Cinder smiles, “Worry not, our dorms are noise proof, the teachers won’t know a thing.” 

After hearing that, Ruby looked completely seduced by Cinder, she takes off her clothes, showing her cute, petite body. She then crawls on the bed, uptop of Cinder, Ruby asks “I can do anything right?” 

Cinder gives a warm smile, “Of course, do what you wish, you know you want it.” 

Ruby, completely into this, goes down and sucks one of Cinder’s nipples while squeezing the other. It wasn’t anything impressive, she was soft about it, actually kinda cute how she did it. Cinder enjoyed it, brushing Ruby’s hair as she had the time of her life, Cinder thought a few things, like how it’d be so easy to kill her right now, she could create a dagger with one of her hands and stab her in the back right now, but what’s the fun in that? Cinder liked playing the long game, and this was a bit new for her, she’s usually uptop in these situations, completely dominating the women she’s slept with, but she wanted Ruby’s trust, she wanted to know how much she cared about Weiss, to see how much it’ll hurt for her if say....something were to happen to the poor Schnee. That could come another day though, Ruby should at least enjoy this while it lasts. 

Cinder smiles, “You can be more rough if you want my dear.” 

Ruby stops, “You sure? I don’t want to hurt you, you’ve been so nice to me...and I just want to be gentle for Weiss...” 

Cinder thinks, “She really is adorable, shame we’re enemies, I’d enjoy going all out on her.” She then cups Ruby’s cheeks and says, “That’s sweet, but I’m just saying, don’t be afraid to be more fierce with me, I can take it.” 

Ruby nods, and goes back down to what she was doing, though she slides her hand down Cinder’s body, right between her legs. She inserts two fingers and starts moving them in and out at a fast pace. 

“Oh yes, that’s it, right there,” Cinder moaned. It’s half real, it’s not as intense as she’s making it sound, but it’ll definitely fire up Ruby more. 

Ruby hearing her moan, bites on the nipple she’s been sucking a little and then inserts a third finger. 

“Ah...ah...oh yeah, keep it up,” Cinder moans more. 

After a bit of this, Ruby crawls down and starts eating Cinder out, a little fiercely, not nearly as rough as Cinder’s moans would have you believe, but it still felt pretty good on Cinder’s part. To entertain herself as well, she started fingering herself as she eats Cinder out. 

“Oh...you’re such a warrior Ruby!” Cinder screamed. A few moans later, the black haired beauty orgasms, cum spray in Ruby’s mouth, tasting it. 

Ruby stands up, seemingly exhausted, then lays next to Cinder. She says to Cinder as she breathes heavily, “Wow....that was incredible....seriously...you’re like...super hot. Thank you, for the....um...practice I guess?” 

Cinder kisses Ruby on the forehead, “You’re welcome. I’m sure you’ll make Weiss feel fantastic.” 

Ruby just blushes from the kiss and compliment. 

Cinder smiles and says, “If you need anything, advice or more practice, I’ll be here, don’t be afraid to come back.” 

After a bit, Ruby stands up and starts getting her clothes back on, then looks back at the Maiden, “I can’t thank you enough...um...see you around?” 

Cinder gives a very warm smile and waves goodbye, as Ruby leaves, the once warm and welcoming smile turns into a more sinister smirk. After this, she now knows who she loves, and thanks to this experience, it’ll give Ruby the confidence to be assertive about her feelings. The closer they become, the more likely Ruby will break once Cinder one day kills Weiss right in front of her. Also, she may confide in Cinder more, who knows how much more she could learn about Ruby, more and more ways to break her. Though these plans can wait for another day.


End file.
